bless_the_hartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Myrtle Beach Memoirs
" " is the is the seventh episode of Bless the Harts. Plot When The Last Supper is closed for repairs, the Harts head to Myrtle Beach for a family vacation that they can't exactly afford. While Wayne and Betty try to sit through a lengthy timeshare presentation that would cover all the costs of the trip, Jenny sees an opportunity to win some cash by competing in an intense mini-golf tournament, with the help of Violet. Full Story Jenny serves food to Bud and Dawn, when Dawn asks her why is there something in her food. Louise apologizes on behalf of Jenny, accusing her makeup of falling in there. Suddenly, a sound in the ceiling is heard and all the customers gather around the table. Suddenly, the ceiling breaks and it turns out that Randy was hiding in the ceiling for 30 days as part of a stunt. With the Last Supper closed for repairs over the weekend, Jenny is out of work. Jenny suggests that the family take a vacation to Myrtle Beach. Wayne says that they can get a free vacation if they go to a timeshare seminar, but Betty warns him about their sneaky schemes to get him to buy. Jenny remembers when her and Violet went on vacation. Violet sarcastically replies she loves it before they both agree that they love Myrtle Beach for mini-golf. At the timeshare seminar, Betty warns Wayne of the presenter's tricks, but the presenter is on Betty's trail, predicting her every move she instructs Wayne to do. At every turn, Wayne refalls back to the presenter before remembering about Betty's warnings. The timeshare presenter invites Betty for a glass of wine to which she accepts. With this, he hopes to get her drunk so she can buy. Wayne warns Betty not to continue drinking but she does. The timeshare presenter tells Betty she should use the restroom, but it turns out to be a ploy to lock her out so he can lure Wayne to get the timeshare. Betty can't believe she fell for it before meeting a woman who cons her into buying the timeshare. Betty finds an idea to get out by having Wayne "drown" in the indoor pool, but the manager tells Wayne the pool is only four feet deep. Then Wayne says there is poop in there. Betty then asks the manager how she can get out of her timeshare because of her "terrible experience". At the mini-golf course, Jenny sees that she can enter a competition to win $800, which will pay for the vacation plus some extra. Jenny is teased by some males, including the golf course designer, Gus and his friend, for being female at a tournament, who claim she can't win because she is female. To prove them wrong, Jenny scores a hole in one at the first hole and climbs her way up the ranks. Gus warns Jenny that the last hole is difficult, which turns out to be a basic hole that can be hit with one straight stroke. Jenny has trouble getting it into the hole at every turn and wants to give up since she doesn't want to risk the loss. But Violet finds out that Gus is using magnets under the course to help his friend cheat. So Jenny plans to hit the golf ball off the course and makes the last hole, winning them the contest. Before checking out, the Harts are ordering at a restaurant. Betty tells everyone she got out of her timeshare because of the poop in the pool and Jenny tells everyone that she won the mini-golf competition. A noise is heard from the ceiling, which reveals Randy fallingsout of the ceiling again, claiming he is Sandy, Randy's cousin, but later admitting it's himself again. Transcript Notes/Trivia *This episode got 2.99 million viewers on FOX on airdate. External links * Category:Episodes